Una contra el mundo
by vania winchester
Summary: ¿Soledad? No por mucho tiempo...
1. Chapter 1 el comienzo

Era una noche lluviosa, el viento soplaba fuertemente; la gente corría a buscar refugio del agua bajo algún techo.

Arwen caminaba cabizbaja bajo la tormenta tranquilamente, iba empapada, pero a ella no le interesaba. Es de complexión grande y cuerpo bien formado, alta, de cabello crespo castaño, sus ojos eran color ámbar e iba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, botas negras altas con una especie de símbolo dorado grabado en la parte alta, una blusa color negra sin mangas con un escote tenue. Todo esto cubierto por una chaqueta gris, lo único que sobresalía era una espada tipo bracamante larga que llevaba a la espalda, en la cintura, un comunicador y una pistola.

Ella parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, hasta que sonó el comunicador que la devolvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-Arwen tenía un tono frívolo.

-Te necesitamos en la principal, hay varios en un callejón.- Contestó una voz masculina que salía del aparato.

-Voy para allá- Arwen apresuró el paso y llegó al lugar en menos de un pestañeo.

Llegó a un callejón maloliente y oscuro, ninguna luz alumbraba hacia el lugar, solamente la acera, ella se adentró en el oscuro cuartucho y se paró a la mitad.

-Buen lugar para esconderse o para orinar.-Arwen le habló al aire

Un grupo de hombres salió de entre las sombras, justo detrás de ella y uno de ellos le susurró al oído:

-¿Perdida, preciosa?- Parecía la voz de un hombre joven.

-Ustedes nunca deben de estar en grupo, son muy vulnerables. Ahora, empecemos…- Arwen desenfundó su espada y empujó hábilmente al proveedor de la voz

-¡A ella!- gritó otra voz masculina, un grupo de hombres se le abalanzo a Arwen, más ella los esquivo y desapareció en la oscuridad -¿A dónde se fue esa tonta?

Uno a uno empezaron a caer los cuerpos destazados delante del maleante

-¿Asustado?- dijo Arwen sarcásticamente

-¡Déjame ir!-dijo asustado el otro hombre

-Ahhh…no- dijo Arwen y el último en pie fue arrastrado hacia la oscuridad, se oyó un grito tremendo, pero al ser un lugar solo, nadie oyó palabra. Un río de fluido negro corría por la acera alumbrada. Arwen sacó el comunicador

-Todo despejado

-Gracias A….

-Nada de gracias, es lo de mi paga- Arwen dejó salir una pequeña risa –hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2 la misión

Era de día, Arwen se dirigía a su trabajo, se encontraba caminando. Un rato después llegó a un edificio grande, grisáceo, de estilo moderno. Había un guardia en la entrada, Arwen le saludó con un gesto de la mano y este procedió a apartarse para dejarla entrar. Unas grandes puertas eléctricas de abrieron a su paso y ella ingresó al recinto.

El edificio no era lo que parecía, por dentro era totalmente un campo de entrenamiento, había mujeres y hombres practicando con sus respectivas espadas. Eso, solo en la planta baja.

En el primer piso había pequeñas oficinas para los trabajadores de mayores rangos, Arwen caminó despreocupada a su oficina, acomodó su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y esperó al trabajo.

-Por fin has llegado 13, te traigo los pedidos de hoy…-Una de las muchas secretarias le había llevado un bonche de hojas rosas a Arwen.

-Gracias- Arwen estaba más ocupada en otros asuntos, como limpiar su espada

-Arwen- dijo la mujer de espaldas.

-¿Mande?

-Te están esperando…- así la mujer siguió su camino

-Joder-Arwen susurró entre dientes, así que tomo su chaqueta y de dirigió al piso superior.

Una vez allá arriba, Arwen, caminó a través de lo que parecía un sello, claramente colocado por los guerreros de rangos superiores. Los humanos no podían pasar a través de él. Una vez cruzado el sello había unas grandes puertas de madera, que procedió a abrir y entro al cuarto.

Estaba oscuro, se podía diferenciar un escritorio grande que hacía un semicírculo. Arwen caminó hacia el centro de este.

-13- dijo una voz masculina de entre la oscuridad- has llegado

-Pues, al parecer me necesitan, pero no veo al resto del equipo…

Se oyó la risa de una mujer a lo lejos.

-¿Y la parte graciosa es…?- Arwen y su amado sarcasmo

-Esta vez vas sola…-La dueña de la risa habló- para ahora ya debe estar el expediente sobre tu escritorio

-Hasta luego, 13- contestó por último la voz masculina, así Arwen se fue al piso inferior.

Regresó a su mesa, abrió el folder que contenía la ubicación del objetivo

-"Devil may cry"…vaya nombre- y así se marchó a completar su trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3 perdida

Arwen se dirigió en motocicleta al lugar, estaba atardeciendo y la luz del ocaso se veía hermosa. Como de costumbre Arwen vestía de negro, unos pantalones justos, playera sin mangas; pegada al cuerpo, un escote no muy pronunciado y sus botas, del mismo color de su atuendo; vestimenta oficial de la organización. Ella ponía su mismo toque personal, una chaqueta larga color vino; encima de esta la funda de su espada que dejaba ver su emblema. En su pierna derecha, tenía la funda de su pistola.

Llegó al lugar y un local, medio gótico, con el nombre en luz "Devil may cry"; Ella se adentró en este…

El lugar era un completo desastre, en el medio, un escritorio rústico de madera y sobre él una caja de pizza entreabierta.

-Qué raro, no siento ningún indicador de que pueda haber un demonio…- Clare tocó la campanilla que se encontraba al lado de la caja de pizza y se ocultó rápidamente.

Un hombre alto, muy atractivo salió de una puerta que se encontraba al fondo del lugar. Era increíblemente guapo; era de rasgos varoniles, alto, fornido, de ojos celestes y cabello largo del color de la nieve.

Se paró en medio del lugar, estaba serio, paseó sus ojos por el recinto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Arwen estaba parado detrás de él, apuntando con su pistola hacia su cabeza.

-No te resistas y prometo que será rápido- dijo Arwen con ese tono frívolo que la caracteriza.

-¿Enserio crees que te tengo miedo? Por favor…-El sujeto desapareció como por arte de magia. Arwen estaba confundida. De pronto sintió una patada en el abdomen, que la envió hasta el fondo de recinto.

Había una especie de portal al lado de Arwen y saliendo de este, mucha energía demoniaca.

-Hijo de puta, tú me das demasiado trabajo- Arwen soltó una pequeña risa, sus ojos ámbar ahora brillaban, Arwen estaba liberando su naturaleza demoniaca.

Le respondió la patada al tipo, lo dejó tirado en el suelto, sacó su espada; estaba a punto de terminar su trabajo…- No puede ser así de simple-

-Estas en lo correcto- dijo el sujeto detrás de ella -es una proyección- El tipo le dio un golpe en el cuello y la dejó inconsciente.

Al poco rato Arwen despertó en un lugar raro, oscuro, tétrico y solo. Revisó si aún tenía su espada y su pistola, al parecer si, estaba completa y sólo tenía la molestia del dolor de la patada.

Al no saber que hacer, se adentró en el bosque que estaba delante de ella… era un silencio aterrador y lo único que se escuchaba era el correr del agua de un río que pasaba por ahí.

Era un bosque tupido, caminó por un tiempo hasta que una voz la detuvo.

-¿Perdida, preciosa?- Era la voz de un hombre joven. Arwen desenfundó su espada y se volvió hacia el portador de la voz – Relájate, no estoy aquí para pelear.

-¿Quién eres?- Arwen se le quedó viendo al joven, era demasiado parecido al sujeto de su misión.

-Veo que conociste a mi hermano, mi nombre es Vergil- El muchacho estaba acostado sobre una piedra grande; estaba vestido prácticamente igual que el cabrón que la golpeó, lo único diferente era su gabardina azul y su pelo peinado hacia atrás- Bienvenida al infierno…

-… ¿infierno? ¿Qué demonios pasó?- Arwen estaba desconcertada.

Vergil soltó una risotada- demonio, ESO pasó- Vergil terminó de reír- Mi inepto hermano te mandó hacia acá, pero... ¿por qué? ¿Acaso eres demonio?- Él bajó de la piedra en la que estaba y se puso enfrente de ella, mas Arwen dio un salto hacia atrás.

-No muerdo, no te preocupes

-Aléjate de mí- Arwen sacó su pistola, la cargó y apuntó hacia Vergil.

-¿Guerrera, eh?- Vergil ahora estaba en un árbol.

-Buena intuición.

-Lo sé por el emblema de tu cuello.

Arwen se había olvidado completamente de eso, tenía tatuadas cuatro líneas en el cuello, indicadoras del nivel que es.

-Señorita demonio nivel cuatro, tus ojos brillan, trata de controlarte o si no te generarás muchos problemas. Y… ¿me dirás tu nombre?

-Número 13, Arwen, nivel 4 y si logro mandar de un zarpazo aquí a tu hermanito, seré nivel 5.

Vergil soltó una pequeña risa- suerte, y, el nombre es Dante.- Posterior a esto, el peliblanco de gabardina azul se había ido.


End file.
